


[parody song/filk] We Just Wanna Play Volleyball

by oakleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: A parody ofWe Didn't Start the Fireby Billy Joel. Covers S1-3 of the anime.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[parody song/filk] We Just Wanna Play Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> Created for VoiceTeam 2020, for the challenge "Make a Filk". I apologise in advance for my mediocre music skills.

Little giant, idol, first match, angry rival  
Karasuno High School, signed up, lost cool  
Multiplier combo, teammates but no libero  
Blue castle, grand king, closed eyes and take a swing   
Rolling thunder, scared ace, flowing blood, Nekoma’s ace  
Tournament, iron wall, guardian plays football  
Senpai’s old sores, lonely king now has support  
Blue castle outplayed, Ushijima’s best in state

[Chorus]  
We just wanna play volleyball  
As we seek to fly  
Looking to the sky  
We just wanna play volleyball  
On the court staying   
So we can keep playing

Tokyo, training camp, new manager, pass exams  
Older brother motivation, oya oya, late night trainin’  
Tempo, run together, barbeque, libero setter  
Spring High, try harder, tall dudes reach higher  
Having fun, Daichi dropped, Ennoshita's cheer squad  
Kyotani, quick thinking, pinch hitter might be scoring  
Last point, setter battle, middle spikes, Oikawa rattled  
Concrete, worthless pride, fertile fields, choosing sides

[Chorus]

Shiratorizawa's tough, fast serves are really rough,  
Guess monster, Tsukishima, blocking Ushijima,   
Yearning for nationals, numbers, individuals  
Idiots for volleyball, conceptual battle

[Chorus x2]


End file.
